


Nice To Meet You

by Kitelester



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: And More Violent, Badass Akihito, Dark Asami, M/M, Rating May Change, Will get Darker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:03:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6391375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitelester/pseuds/Kitelester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takaba's introduction to Asami was anything but ordinary, and definitely not the kind of story one would tell with a smile to inquiring friends and family. </p>
<p>Mostly day-to-day Asami and Takaba interactions.  Focus on people meeting either Takaba or Asami for the first time, and their reaction to them/their relationship.  I try to stay as close to their true characters as possible.  Also, I am taking requests, so if you want to see a certain situation, let me know and I'll do my best?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bodyguard pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another take on the "Asami forces a bodyguard onto Takaba" story. Hopefully this will be something a little different. :]

"I don't want one, Asami."

Asami doesn't say a word. He just pours himself a drink, and sits down, crossing his legs. Takaba seems annoyed to no end that he is being ignored, and paces in front of his lover furiously. Finally, Asamiraises his eyes to regard Takaba, but still says nothing.

"I can take care of myself. You already have someone tailing me everywhere I go."

Asami doesn't bother to bring up the fact that Takaba always seemed to find a way to lose those tails, despite knowing they are there solely for his protection. So, since Takaba wasn't willing to play along with the more discreet of the options, his hand had been forced. 

"I'll just ditch this one, too, you know. Be as big of an annoyance as possible until she quits and you give up."

Ah, so he was aware of how annoying that was. Somehow, though, Asami was not worried that this would happen, which evidently showed in his face.

"You bastard, what are you so cocky for! What, did you implant a tracking device in my ass?"

No, but not a bad plan. Of course, if he was already down there--

"I can see what you're thinking, and don't even think about getting all horny, you perverted freak! I'll just take off, you know I will."

Again unfazed, Asami takes another sip of his drink. Despite what one might think, and to the irritation of his secretary, Asami does take Takaba's perspective and wants in to account. Takaba's independence has always been one of his selling points. It was simply getting too tiresome, though. Everyday there was some kind of disturbance, from Takaba just losing his tails, to--with alarming frequency--getting kidnapped. If Takaba didn't make such a nuisance of himself, this wouldn't have been necessary. All of which Asami'd already explained to the boy, and therefore saw no reason to reiterate.

"I'm not going to. I refuse."

Those were words Asami was familiar hearing from that boy. He meant them every time, too. It was one of the many things that drew Asami to the blond, despite their very different lives. Takaba was a man, through and through. He has lofty ideals, high pride, thrilling aspirations. His body is strong and agile, his jaw strong and determined. His muscles, earned through long days of running, jumping, and climbing to get where he wanted to go, were strong and lean. He has a tough, masculine figure, despite being so young and perhaps a bit baby faced.

Asami has had many partners in the past. Slim, weak willed boys with girlish figures and wilting voices. Soft, dew-eyed, slender, break-in-half boys. They were basically girls with dicks, and Asami found he had no taste for them. He wanted fire and strength beneath him. When this partner bent over and begged, it really meant something.

Asami wondered briefly if Takaba had realized Asami had not really been paying attention to his protests. Would he soon give up? He looked like he was expecting a response, but Asami had not heard the question. Not that it mattered, as it had already been decided. This was not a debate.

"It's quite rude to speak that way with your bodyguard present, you know." Asami finally responds.

The bodyguard, Hasegawa Yumiko, said nothing. For her part, she was just trying to hold her composure. She'd only met the great Asami Ryuichi in person once before today, and she didn't think he even remembered it, as it'd just been in passing. 

Then, with no warning, she was called in for an interview with the big man himself. For a bodyguard position. For his lover. Who was now shouting at the Kingpin of Tokyo and spewing profanities at him.

Now she understood why Kirishima always looked like he'd just eaten something sour.

"Like I fuckin care! I didn't ask for this, Asami! I already made it clear; I'm not your fuckin mistress, you bastard, so stop treating me like one! And you, whatever your name is, you can just clear out and don't bother coming in tomorrow! God!" Exasperated, Takaba threw up his hands and withdrew to his work room, grabbing his camera bag.

"Leaving so soon?" Asami, his visage as impassive as ever, pissed Takaba off even more with his casual tone.

"Yeah, and maybe I won't bother coming back! Go sit on a dick, Asami." That was a new one.

The door slammed shut behind him, and Asami downed his glass before looking at the shell shocked woman standing at attention beside him.

"Still here, Hasegawa-kun? Your charge has left."

"Y-yes, sir." The woman bowed quickly, and turned to follow the young man out of the apartment.

-

"There's just no respect for the lil' guy, Kou! No respect! H… here we are… workin our tails off… No respect!" Aki downs another glass, and his friends start to realize Aki isn't just in a drinking mood… he's in a let's-get-shit-faced-and-go-skinny-dipping mood.

"That's right, Aki! No respect! Where's the respect?"

And they were more than happy to oblige. 

-

Hasegawa paused in front of the apartment door, Takaba snoozing happily on her back. She'd been given a key, of course, but to actually use it… She wanted nothing more than to run away at that moment. Seeing Asami interact with Takaba earlier had been utterly surreal. He'd acted so indifferently, and said almost nothing--certainly nothing to try and prove or persuade Takaba of his point, and yet she could see it in Takaba's eyes that the dark man had won. 

What a scary negotiator.

And what a scary charge, to have decided to get revenge by running away and getting pissed with his buddies. She'd never had to guard someone who didn't want guarding, before. Someone who thought it was a perfectly normal thing to yell and swear at the most powerful man in Japan like it was nothing. 

Steeling herself, Hasegawa adjusts her grip on Takaba before opening the door to the penthouse. 

The flat is dark, which was a good sign. Hopefully, Asami had gone back to work. Hasegawa would be able to deposit her cargo and simply go home for the evening. Put herself to bed with a bottle of scotch, maybe. 

Her eyes adjust to the dark just well enough to see there would be no such luck. There, standing in the half light, is the crime lord himself. 

Unable to turn the light on without setting Takaba down, she stands at attention as best she can with the boy on her back. Asami makes no move to turn the lights on. He simply stood, considering the guard before him with hooded eyes.

"Asami-sama, where would you like him?" She asks, her head respectfully bent. 

Asami simply turns and walks down the hall. Hasegawa follows carefully, calling upon her nerves to not fail her now. Any time but now. 

"On the bed." He says simply, opening the bedroom door for her. 

Hasegawa quickly complies, before attempting to bid the dangerous man good night. Before she is able to make her escape, however, he speaks. 

"Join me for a drink." Not even making a pretense of asking her or waiting for a response. Was Asami in a bad mood? It was impossible for her to tell.

Not trusting her voice, Hasegawa bows politely and follows the man into the sitting room. Stay calm, Yumiko. He probably just wants to know what Takaba was up to. 

Asami sits in a large leather chair, obviously expecting Hasegawa to wait on him. She quickly goes to the bar, pouring two glasses of expensive brandy. She gives the boss his and then stands uneasily until he motions for her to sit adjacent him on the couch. 

Hoh boy. 

"If you think yourself incapable of this position, Hasegawa-kun, make it known now."

Hasegawa clutchs her cup nervously, unable to meet the mans amber eyes. They burn through her, as though able to see her very soul, and finding it lacking. She takes a moment to gather herself before answering. Her voice only shakes slightly. 

"I admit to feeling… Overwhelmed, Asami-sama. But not incapable."

"Do you know why you were chosen?"

This, Hasegawa had wondered at constantly. 

"No, sir. Though, I have my suspicions."

Asami regards her coldly, and she realizes he is waiting for her to elaborate. 

"What I mean is, I am… uniquely qualified to protect Takaba-sama. I could never turn on him the way a male guard possibly could."

Asami drinksslowly from his cup before setting it on the coffee table. 

"That is true, Hasegawa-kun, and I'll admit that tipped the scales, though I didn't have many female guards to choose from, so the scales weren't particularly uneven." Well, that was pretty offensive. Somehow, she didn't have it within her to feel angered by the comment, though. Not while those cold eyes are focused on her. "I must make two things absolutely clear to you now, however."

Hasegawa nods, and sits up straighter. 

"Yes, sir?"

"Takaba is your only priority from here on out while on duty, and you are personally responsible for his safety. Allow him to do as he pleases, interfere only if he is in danger or if I direct you to do so. Which leads me to my next point." 

Asami crosses his legs, the motion allowing his jacket to fall open and reveal his vest, his tie… And his guns, one of which he removes. He takes from one of his pockets a silencer, and slowly screws it on.

"The other, and perhaps most important thing for you to understand, is that I am your boss. Not Kirishima, not Suoh, not any of your former supervisors, and certainly not Takaba Akihito." 

"Yes, sir." Hasegawa lowers her head in understanding, but something in Asami's eyes seems unconvinced. As though Hasegawa was missing something important.

He would remedy that. 

"Follow me, Hasegawa-kun."

Hasegawa stands and follows Asami as he retraces his steps into the bedroom. 

The curtains on the window are open, allowing Hasegawa to see the room clearly without the lights on. Takaba sleeps soundly, right where Hasegawa had dropped him. Asami, seeming more predator than man at this point, stalks over to the boy. The half light casts shadows on his face that are not helping Hasegawa's nerves, or her growing feeling of trepidation.

The guard watches uneasily as Asami strips the young man, not even sparing his briefs. Hasegawa briefly wonders if she should look away, but wisely decides that for some reason, Asami wanted her to watch. If he didn't, Asami would not have brought her in the first place. 

Asami finishes divesting the boy of his clothing, and pulls him up further on the bed, laying him face down in the mattress. Hasegawa wonders briefly if Asami had slipped him something, or if the boy was just that black out drunk. Either way, the boy was dead to the world--he didn't even stir when Asami spoke. 

"A kid like him, in a state like this... I doubt he'd wake up even if he were shot." Asami reaches into his jacket, and withdraws his silenced pistol. "Shall we test the theory?"

"S-sir?" Hasegawa looks at the sleeping boy, lying prone, with alarm. 

Asami releases the safety, cocking the gun easily. 

"Sir, I-"

Asami points his gun at the sleeping boy just as Hasegawa springs into action, trying to get the gun from her boss. She looks up at him with alarm, and wishes she hadn't. Although his actual face hadn't changed that much, there was something about the set of his eyes and the curve of his lips that told her she had made a very wrong move in trying to protect her charge. Conflicted feelings rise inside her, but she doesn't move.

"Insubordination on your first day, Hasegawa-kun?"

Asami's cool, controlled voice breaks her resolve. She loosens her grip on him, but doesn't release him completely. Was this some kind of test? What was the right answer? Surely he expected her to protect the boy. But, something in his eyes…

"Pay attention, Hasegawa-kun. And tread carefully. I don't take to betrayal kindly." He roughly pushes the woman away from him, and pins her with a glance. "Stay where you are. Don't move an inch. Don't make a sound."

Pointing the gun back at Takaba, Asami shoots the gun twice in quick succession. 

Hasegawa covers her mouth, willing herself to calm down. There's no blood. The boy hasn't been shot. 

Asami continues to unload the gun all around Takaba's body, until there is just one bullet left. 

Hasegawa has nearly suffocated herself trying to hold still and silent. Her protective instinct and years of training screaming at her to get the gun away from the man, and the boy away from the apartment. 

Asami regards her once more, now pointing the gun at the bodyguard. She barely notices the gun, though. Her eyes are locked on his, which are cold as ice. The eyes of a killer.

"I ask you again. Do you think yourself incapable? If so, leave now, and you can go back to your old position. This is your only warning. If you stay, and you fail me in any way, there will be no mercy and no forgiveness." 

Asami pauses, regarding her. 

"If you choose to stay, you must remember. Takaba is mine, to do with as I please. He may beg, he may plead, and he may cry. But you will never betray me to save him… Even from me."

Hasegawa swallows sharply, unable to lower her hand from her mouth. 

"I'll give you the evening to decide. Report in tomorrow at 2:30. Or, don't. Your old position will be given back to you. Think carefully, Hasegawa-kun."

Hasegawa looks down at the boy, sleeping peacefully, naked as the day he was born, then up at the man, standing as though the world lay at his feet, his suit casting ominous shadows around his large form. 

Shakily, she lowers her arms, bows lowly, and exits the penthouse as fast as she can, not daring to look back. Not looking to see if anyone follows her home. Not dreaming, for fear of those cold, golden eyes following her even into sleep.


	2. The Bodyguard pt 2

Akihito lets his dream, whatever it was, slip regretfully as he wakes up. He's warm, so he hasn't overslept. Good. He was determined not to let Asami slip out without a final earful about forcing a full time guard on him. Having tails was bad enough, but some chick following him around everywhere? That was over the top. Before getting up, hee checks his watch. 8:30am. Oh. Well, he'd have to wait a bit longer to give his lover a tongue lashing. He smiles coyly to himself at the chosen idiom, as images--some imagined and some remembered--come to mind.

He rolls over so that he's facing his Goliath lover, relishing this rare chance. He was shirtless, and fast asleep. All defenses down. Takaba was usually so worn out from their nightly activities, that Asami was usually awake first. The man had some serious stamina. Sometimes Takaba wondered if he even needed sleep like other mere mortals.

Akihito suppresses a snicker, finding himself in an unusually good mood despite having woken up so early. He gets a bit closer to the man, and softly traces the contours of his face, down his jaw, his neck, his shoulders…. Say what you will about Asami Ryuichi. The man is sexy as hell. 

Akihito bites his lower lip, and steals a kiss before snuggling down closer to the mans chest, getting comfortable again. No need to get himself excited when the one able to give him release was sleeping. As he positioned himself, he realized his anger about Asami's decision had begun to dissipate. This irked him, but he knew it was unavoidable. Now that he had time to think calmly about it, the choice really made a lot of sense. And, if he was being honest, this was a very small thing for Asami to want.

In truth, Asami asked very little of him, and interfered very little in his work. As he said once, what Takaba did in the streets does not interest Asami. All he wants is to keep Aki safe. He could tie him to the bed, make the boy quit his job, and cut all his ties to the outside world. He could be like Fei Long. But instead, Asami let Akihito do what he wanted, despite having the power and occasional desire to do otherwise.

Maybe he could take the bodyguard out for a test run. Play nice just for a day. She looked pretty harmless, anyway. 

Sighing quietly, Takaba found that he was once again tracing lines over his lover's body. He really should stop, before he woke the man up. He removed his hands regretfully, and tilted his head to steal one last kiss.

-

No matter what he is saying, Asami Ryuichi has a stony, impassive mask, along with an air of pure intimidation, as though he might end his sentence by taking out his gun and shooting your knee caps.

Last night Hasegawa Yumiko had come to see and understand the man before her in a way she never could have by simply working for him as a regular guard. She'd felt fear in a way she hadn't ever felt it before, and it had left a mark on her. The way Asami had looked at her, had looked at the boy who was sleeping with so much trust on his bed.

She felt those same things, even now, as Asami stood in his kitchen, having just finished eating breakfast. He somehow didn't look any less terrifying than he had the night before, standing in the moonlight with a gun to her head. 

"He's asleep, and probably will be for a little while longer. You have been given his schedule, but expect him to deviate. Expect him to try and lose you. He is not keen on the idea of being protected."

Hasegawa nods. In truth, she hadn't known if she would come back. She hadn't been able to sleep well, unable to shake the feeling that something awful would happen if she closed her eyes. She'd been unable to get warm, a vision of those cold, amber eyes keeping her chilled through the night.

She had gone through all the pros and cons a thousand times. Really asked herself if she could do a job like this kind of a job. Sure, the pay raise was nothing to sneeze at. A lot of benefits with this job. Plus, she was trying to get back into personal security. Normal security work just wasn't her passion--she only felt fulfilled when protecting a specific person or a family. It's what she excelled at. Plus, this type of prestigious work would be great experience should she pursue other contracts in the future. An endorsement from Asami Ryuichi was better than an endorsement from god.

But…

"Just remember what we spoke of last night."

Another nod. She won't be forgetting last nights lesson anytime soon. Her boss is to be obeyed. 

"Alright then. I'll text you if I want a report, other than that don't contact me unless something is wrong. Kirishima will take all non emergency calls."

"Yes, sir." 

And like that, Asami is gone. Asami. Her chosen boss. 

That's what tipped it for her in the end. Not because she felt that Asami was a good man, or because his love for Takaba (if he had any) was something precious for her to protect. Further, she felt no special affinity towards the blond boy. 

It had been Asami. His power, his authority… It had been inspiring, if a little terrifying. It reminded her of when she'd first started working under him, when she'd heard stories of his accomplishments, of his aspirations. She knew much of it had to be fabricated, but when she'd seen him for the first time, all power and intimidation... She knew that the gossip had been earned. 

She'd worked at a lot of jobs, for a lot of different people. Old and new money, politicians and yakuza, corporate heads, you name it. She'd guarded good men and bad men with no discernment. She never found a boss she could feel any deep loyalty to. They were all just contracts with a beginning and an end.

A man like him, though. A man like Asami Ryuichi might just rule the world someday. And that was something she could feel excited about. And here she was, offered a job protecting this powerful, ambitious, dangerous man's lover. What better place to watch it happen? Whether Asami succeeded or not was not important. Whatever happened, it was sure to be spectacular. She decided that being at his side, protectiong his… Lover, mistress, fucktoy… Whatever it may be, well... That was a great place to watch it happen. 

-

Damnit. Damnit damnit damnit!! That bastard had woken up just after Akihito had stolen the first kiss, and just lain there, until he decided that if his lover was feeling frisky, then so was he. Now, Takaba can barely swing his legs out of bed, much less walk to the bathroom to shower. 

He has no choice, though. He has a shoot in two hours, and he is not going to be late. 

So he drags himself to the bathroom, and lets the steam and hot water work its magic on his muscles. He finds his mind wandering, thinking of all the fun he'd had in this bathroom with his lover. It's been a long time since he'd showered with Asami. Since he'd seen that large, muscled body glistening with--

Shaking himself, Akihito quickly finishes his shower and dries off. He doesn't have time for thoughts like that. 

-

Akihito slams the door open and runs out, forgetting about his guard and his personal promise to be good at least on day one. He is going to be late. He needs to take public transportation, and if he didn't hurry he'd miss his bus. 

Hasegawa doesn't hesitate, however, and takes chase immediately when the boy runs out the door. She hadn't expected him to try and shake her first thing, but she was determined not to lose him on her first full day.

Once he sat down in the bus, however, and saw her, the shock on his face told her that he had not intended to shake her at all. In fact, she was sure he had completely forgotten her existence. 

"Oh, sorry, um-"

"Hasegawa."

"Right. Sorry. I'm gonna be late, is all."

"Not a problem, Takaba-sama."

"Okay, um… I haven't been able to convince anyone else, but you seem reasonable. You can't call me that in public. Anything else is fine."

Hasegawa considers for a moment, and then concedes. 

"Alright. In public, in order to keep you from drawing attention, I'll refer to you differently. You are younger than me, and we'll be together often, so… Akihito-kun."

Akihito grins widely, and offers his hand. 

"We'll get along just fine, Hasegawa-san. It's nice to meet you."

-

"Asami-sama, this is the third time this has happened in the past two months." Kirishima looks at the numbers in the report, willing them to change. These kinds of discrepencies didn't just happen by accident.

Asami takes out a cigarette, which Kirishima lights immediately. 

"You're right. Looks like it's about time for a purge."

Kirishima nods, trying not to be unnerved by his bosses apparent excitement about the prospect. A purge is not a fun event. They would be spending the next weeks--possibly months, even--finding and killing every rat that had infested Asami's extensive empire. Such an undertaking was unpleasant for many reasons, including the fact that other work took a back seat. Numbers would be down, and if they weren't careful, other corporations would smell blood in the water.

For some reason, though, Asami seems to be absolutely vibrating with anticipation. Not that anyone other than the secretary, who had served him longer than anyone else, would be able to tell. But Kirishima can see it. And it gives him chills.

-

For all of Takaba's initial distress and fears, Hasegawa actually fits in quite nicely into his routine. Nobody at work says anything about him hiring an assistant, and he receives no extra stares or looks of confusion when walking down the street or in the grocery store. Hasegawa is nothing like the burly guards Takaba usually had following him at a distance. She was an average looking woman, for the most part. Her hair was cut unusually short for a girl, and her frame was a bit boxier and stronger than the typical 30 something year old Japanese woman, but other than that she really didn't stand out at all. Which suited Takaba just fine. He wished all of Asami's men were like her. Then, he'd never get weird looks.

He, of course, didn't understand the merit of intimidation when it came to close protection. Having a giant like Suoh around was enough to deter many from trying anything, just by his looks alone. However, intimidation tactics had their downfall, as well, and in some ways having someone like Suoh around painted a target on the back they were protecting.

Hasegawa's main goal was to keep Takaba as invisible as possible at work and while travelling. By doing so, she'd be able to avoid most threats. She came with Takaba on all of his assignments. She helped him stake out targets, and her training in security proved quite helpful. He did occasionally try to ditch her, but she had been chosen as his guard for another reason besides being a female--she knew parkour. So, she didn't lose the wildcat quite as often as another guard might.

After two weeks, Takaba finally stopped trying to lose her altogether. Hasegawa took that as a good sign.

"Alright, Hasegawa. My friends are starting to think I've died again. I think I can trust you to not make an ass of me if I take you to meet them. Am I right in assuming so?"

"Yes, Takaba-sama." Something in his tone seemed like he was mimicking Asami. She kept her face straight, despite the thought being rather funny.

"Alright. Then, we'll go tomorrow after work."

-

Takaba looked at the clock for the fourth time since he'd finished dinner and tried to go to bed. 4:30 am. It wasn't unusual for Asami to be working well into the morning, but he hadn't even been coming home for dinner the past week. He was starting to get worried something had gone wrong at work. Things seemed pretty normal from where he was at, but then again most of his work recently had been for the entertainment industry instead of for the police department. Maybe he'd stop by there soon anyway, see if they knew anything.

He heard the door open to the apartment, and shot up from bed. He cursed softly, and willed himself to calm down. Slowly, he made his way out of bed and into the front room, watching passively as Asami removed his shoes.

"Welcome back, Asami. If you're hungry, there's left overs in the fridge."

Asami looked over at the blond boy, then took off his jacket and holsters. He normally would put the guns away, but didn't bother tonight. Takaba's sharp eyes noticed this, and the tiredness in his eyes.

"You've certainly been working hard lately."

Asami walked slowly towards the boy standing in the hall, a smirk playing at his lips.

"Miss me, brat?"

"As if. Just wanted to know if you still live here, or if I should start letting one of the rooms. Make some extra cash, you know?"

Asami finds this incredibly amusing, and lifts his arms to cage the boy.

"I'd love to see you try. But, you don't have to go to such lengths to get my attention."

Takaba frowns up at his lover. He knew he should just ask Asami why he was so busy. Why he was so tense these days. But, he had a feeling he didn't really want to know. That, and something in his pride just wouldn't let him whine like a scorned housewife that he wasn't getting enough attention. Takaba didn't have that right, anyway. They were a lot of things to each other, but husband and wife was not one of them.

"Just remember I'm not one of your lackeys. I'm not waiting on bated breath for the great Asami Ryuichi to turn his gaze my way."

"Hm. Right." Asami brought his hands down from the wall, down to Takaba's hips, pulling him flush against Asami's body. One hand came up and grabbed Takaba's chin, forcing him into position for a posessive kiss.

Takaba squirmed for a moment, still annoyed with Asami's attitude, but soon gave in to the pressure and parted his lips. Asami's tongue seemed to immitate what his cock would be doing in just moments--thrusting in and out of Takaba's hot mouth, turning the resistant body under him into putty.

Takaba just couldn't stay mad at him.

-

"You seem to like your bodyguard, Takaba."

"Hn... what?" Takaba rolled to face Asami, eyes half open. "Oh, Hasegawa-san? Mm... yeah... I guess so. I'm taking her to meet Kou and Takato tomorrow. Er, tonight, I guess."

"Good. Takaba, stay awake, this is important." Takaba roused himself, sitting up on his elbows. "I've been busy, as you've noticed. I'm doing my best to keep it away from you, but I can't promise no one will try and come after you at this time. So please, stick to your guard. I can't be worrying about you right now."

Takaba flopped over onto Asami's naked body, pressing stomach against stomach. He grinned up at his lover, his eyes playful, but clearly lethargic.

"So... you worry about me, huh?" Snickering, he laid his head down on Asami's chest, and whispered that he'd do his best before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters with a large focus on Hasegawa are coming to an end. I hope it's been fun looking at Asami and Takaba's relationship through the eyes of an outsider!  
> Until next chapter! ^-^
> 
> Ah, also, please message me if anything is confusing/there are any glaring mistakes. I have no beta, so things that make sense to me but are complete nonsense may make their way in from time to time. Alright, thanks!


	3. The Friends pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curiosity killed the cat . . .

Kou: _Have you heard from him yet? @_@_

Takato:  _No.  I'm thinking of getting my dad to buy him a smartphone and put him on our plan, that way I can just track him with its gps._

Kou:  _TT_TT Do you think he hates us?_

Takato:  _No. I bet he's just busy having tons of crazy sex with that girl of his.  THAT'S IT, Kou.  We're getting to the bottom of this RIGHT NOW._

Kou:  _But... how?  /0.0\_

Takato _: We'll go over to his house, hide all his food, and say we'll only feed him if he lets us meet his mysterious girlfriend._

Kou: _That's a good plan, but..._

Kou: _We don't even know where he lives!!! @_@ TT_TT_

Takato: . . .

 

-

 

 "Alright, that's enough, now GET OFF! I mean it, you old, perverted--HEY!"

There's a crash, and a low voice.

"I SAID NO! I'll--I'll--I'll bite your balls off! I mean it! Hey-HEY-WHY ARE YOU MORE AROUSED?"

A soft chuckle.

"Now you listen to me for once! I have to get to work, I'm going to be late already as it is! I... What're you--HEY! I... Oh holysonuva dothatagain..."

The yells turn into moans, and for an uncomfortable minute, Hasegawa and Kirishima attempt to become deaf.  Mercifully, the moans end, and the door to the master bedroom fling open.  A very agitated Takaba Akihito seems blind with rage, but the two forms sitting on Asami's couch catch his eye.

"What the-Why are you-Oh, I don't care! And you! Rot for all I care!"  Takaba slams the door shut, grabs a chair, and pushes it up against to the door to the master bedroom.  It won't really be effective, but Hasegawa has a feeling it's not the practicality, but the principle, that Takaba is going for. "Kirishima, Hasegawa, how nice of you to join me this morning.  Would you like to join me for breakfast, as well? I'm having FLAYED, PERVERTED OLD YAKUZA."

Takaba takes a moment to locate his camera bag, while Hasegawa approaches him as one might a rabid dog.

"Um... Sir, if I may... We are going to be late to the shoot.  Perhaps I should drive instead of taking public transportation today?"

"Yeah, sure whatever.  Let's just go.  Guess I'll have to eat at the shoot."

 

-

 

"Um... Takaba-sama, you aren't so mad that you're planning to run off or anything, are you? Just curious if I should be prepared for that."

Takaba grumbles something under his breath, and shifts in the passenger seat.

"No.  Just focus on the road.  I'm not planning on running off... Tonight, at least." Takaba shifts again in his seat, clearly uncomfortable.  "Can't believe he made me like this right before a shoot.  He does this on purpose, you know.  He uses whatever tools he can to try and manipulate me into staying in that damned penthouse when it suits him."

"Well, things are particularly dangerous right now.  I've been advised to limit your activity, and even encourage you to only take on the safest of jobs."

"Hah! Yeah, whatever.  You know I'll do what I want.  Speaking of, I need to talk to you tonight after we hang with the guys about a Diet member I'm hoping to corner." Hasegawa nods, and looks pleased that Takaba isn't backing down so easily.  "Besides, he's like this when he's stressed, not just when things are dangerous.  There's a difference.  Whenever things are getting hard for him at work, he wants to be able to come home whenever it's convenient for him and have me all ready for him.  It's insulting. And he'll use whatever means he can, too.  Sex is just one weapon he has.  He'll try and bribe me with food, he'll try to scare me with threats... Ugh.  That possessive guy is just the worst.  He's full of contradictions.  He says he's attracted to me because of my free spirit, and then all he wants to do is cage me.  Whatever.  Stop asking about it."

"Of course." Though, she hadn't exactly asked about it, she understood his need to vent and move on. "There will be some time between the end of the shoot and our meeting with your friends.  Would you like to do anything during that time?"

Takaba looked out the window for a moment, a grin playing at his lips.

"Yes, I have an errand I can run."

 

-

 

Whatever the boy needed a pair of scissors and a mason jar for, Hasegawa could not guess.  But the trip had taken a bit longer than she'd anticipated, and they ended up late to the cafe.

His friends ran up to him, showering him with affection in a way that was very un-Japanese, and Takaba receives it in a way that was very un-Takaba.  The boys seem to bring out a softer, gentler Takaba Akihito.  

"Takato, Kou, this is Hasegawa Yumiko, a neighbor.  She moved in next door to me recently.  She's also a photographer, and we've started to collaborate on some work.  Hasegawa-san, these are my friends I'd been telling you about."

"Nice to meet you, Hasegawa-san!"

"It's nice to meet you two, as well.  Akihito-kun speaks often of you two.  I hope we get to become good friends."

"Yeah, definitely!"

As they waited for the food to arrive, Takato and Kou began texting each other secretely.  Takaba and Hasegawa notice, and exchange a glance.  They could guess what they were texting each other about.

"In case you're wondering, no, Hasegawa is not my lover.  She really is JUST my neighbor.  So you can stop trying to puzzle it out."

"Come on, Aki! Why won't you let us meet your girl?"

"I've told you guys, it's just not serious.  We meet up sometimes, that's it.  I moved because of work, I already told you guys that.  Remember? When I got kidnapped to Hong Kong? Things still aren't totally safe.  That's why you can't see where I live." That wasn't a TOTAL lie, and Takaba had himself half convinced it was the truth.

"Well, we won't pressure you.  Right, Kou?"

"Mmm... sure... So, does that mean you're single, Hasegawa-san?"

"Actually, no.  But, I have a few friends I could set you up with, if you'd like."

And with that, Hasegawa Yumiko won over the two boys with almost no effort.

 

-

 

"Asami-sama.  I can take care of them, or we can do this tomorrow, if you'd like to go home for the evening." Kirishima was referring to the group men in the hall waiting to see Asami.

"No, it's fine.  Just get a report from Hasegawa."  

Kirishima nods, and pulls out his phone as he heads to the door.  Even though it was clear that all Asami wanted to do was go home be done with today, he wouldn't let even his little lover distract him.  Such was the work ethic of Asami Ryuichi. Empires aren't built in one day, but they could fall in one.

That understanding was one of Asami's attributes that most drew Kirishima to the man. He had been a bit worried when Asami had begun to share his apartment with the boy.  His boss had had lovers in the past, even ones that he kept in his apartment for a few weeks--but never one he'd given a key to.  He'd gone to great lengths to protecting and rescuing former lovers, but those instances had been about the principle of the thing.  No one touched anything of Asami Ryuichi's, whether that was merchandise, an employee, or a lover, it didn't matter.  Asami protected his own.

So, Kirishima, and probably many others, had worried that Asami's newfound attachment to a fucktoy would split his attention.  That Asami's duties as Emperor of the Underworld would be put on the back-burner in order to satiate this new thrill he'd found.

Kirishima had been a fool to doubt his chosen master.  If anything, the stress and distraction Takaba caused Asami only seemed to motivate and focus Asami more. He almost never needed vacation time (not that he would take it often before), and business had never been better.  Kirishima would like to believe that Asami had also become a bit more merciful, a bit more forgiving, but in fact... Punishments for failure, and betrayal especially, had never been more severe.

"Asami-sama will see you now," Kirishima escorts the four men into Asami's office, and closes the door.  He moves to stand beside Suoh, as Asami looked over his papers.

"Why are there discrepancies in the reports?" Asami asks his night managers, with no preamble.

The four men all looked nervous, as they should.  They had been tasked with Asami Ryuichi's home turf; Sion Nightclub.  They'd met with and talked with the man before, and knew what his true business was, but they were not yakuza themselves. They were business men. 

"Very sorry, sir." One of the night managers breaks the silence first. "I shall personally look over all of the earnings reports to find where--"  Sohma is cut off when Suoh, who had moved behind all four men, kicks out his knees, forcing him into a kneel.

"Answer the boss's question." 

"I-I believe that one of the hired auditors may be--"

Suoh repeats the process again, but before the third manager is able to offer up excuses, the fourth manager drops to his knees dogeza style.

"Please forgive us, sir! We have been stealing." One of the managers moves as though to jump the fourth manager (named Sohma), but Suoh stops him.  "For six months now."

"Shut up, Sohma!" Suoh kicks one of the kneeling managers, and spits out a threat at the other two to stay still and silent.  

"W-We have stolen a total of one million yen each.  Please, Asami-sama, we beg for your forgiveness, please allow us to repay you."

Asami, who hadn't moved, reaches into his jacket.  All four managers temporarily lose their shit, but just as quickly let out a breath of relief, as all Asami retrieves is a cigarette.

Kirishima dutifully lights the stick, before standing back behind his boss.  He feels his phone buzz, and takes it out.  Hasegawa with her report.  As there is no emergency, he does not interrupt the proceedings.

"Not a bad plan.  Steal a total of four million yen over the course of six months.  That's really not that much.  What were you planning on doing with it?"

Sohma, who is still kneeling, answers again.

"Th-this was a test, sir.  To see if the amount would be missed.  We were planning on lengthening the time to two or three years, and stealing a total of four billion, to be split between us."

Asami moves to the other side of his desk, and crouches down near the prone Sohma.  He lets out a breath of smoke into the mans face, causing him to choke a bit.

"Not a smoker, Sohma?"

"N-no, sir.  I have weak lungs."

"Mm." Asami reaches into his vest, pulling out a silenced pistol.

The other three men had begun to beg, but with a look from Asami, Suoh silences them once more.

"Whose idea was it? And noble as it may be, I'll know if you're lying to try and protect someone.  So just be honest." Another puff of smoke lands in Sohma's face, and he coughs before answering.

"It-it was all of us." Asami cocks his gun. "B-but it was my idea to space it out over six months.  I am sorry, Asami-sama."

"Sorry you did it, or sorry you got caught?"

Silence.

"Just... sorry, sir."

"Hm.  Aren't you going to beg me not to kill you?"

"W-would you like me to, sir?"

"Not particularly.  I've got a headache and I find the voice of a traitor to be grating.  What about your family? I could use their organs to repay your debt."

"Please, sir.  I have no right to beg it, but please.  Please don't involve my family."

Sohma has kept his face pressed into the ground, not moving a muscle from his dogeza, so he is surprised when Asami suddenly grabs his chin and moves his face up, forcing eye contact.

Asami's eyes are narrowed in a disgusted grimace, as though Sohma is the lowest life-form he'd ever encountered.

"No.  You don't have the right to beg."

Sohma's eyes water, and he lowers them in deference to the powerful man before him.

"Yes, Asami-sama."

Asami studies him a moment longer, and lets go of him, Sohma's face falling back into the carpet. Asami considers the other three kneeling men in similar fashion, some of whom were black and blue from Suoh's rough treatment.

One by one, Asami looks into their eyes.  Finally, he stands to his full height, and addresses his secretary.

"Kirishima.  Find their families.  They will repay the debt in return for the traitor's bodies." At this moment, without ceremony or warning, he shoots three managers in the head.  "As for you, Sohma..."

The trembling man's head was lifted by Suoh's powerful hand on his hair.

"Y-y-yes, Asami-sama?"

"You've been promoted.  You are the full time night manager of Sion. You will of course need to quit any other ventures you have in order to devote yourself fully to me.  Now get out of my office."

The man slowly picks himself up from the floor, staring for a moment at his cuff, where some blood from a former colleague and friend had stained the expensive material.  Somehow, he is able to bring himself to a standing position, bow, and exit the room before emptying the contents of his stomach.

"I don't think we'll be having any trouble from him.  I'm glad he spoke up; he's the best manager we've had here for a while."

"Yes, sir.  I'll send someone to clean up this mess, as well."

"No need.  Just push them up against the wall, and send in the day managers."

"Yes, sir.  Also, I have an update from Hasegawa.  The evening went well.  They are back at the penthouse, planning something for Takaba's work."

"Probably something dangerous."

"Yes, probably, sir."

The lines in Asami's face soften momentarily, before his hard features take over again.

"The day managers, Kirishima."

"Yes, sir."

 

-

 

"Alright.  This should work.  You're pretty good at this, Hasegawa-san."

"Well, I have worked in security almost my whole adult life. Part of knowing how to defend against something like this is knowing how to pull it off."

"Yeah, I guess so.  Cool.  Well, this should work out.  Are you sure you'll be able to keep up with me? We're going to have to get from point A to B really quick, and I don't plan on using sidewalks..."

"Have I not proven I am more than capable of keeping up with your skinny ass, Takaba-sama?"

At this, the boy laughs, and begins to stand up.

"Alright, alright, I guess you've got a point.  Well, I'm going to bed.  Thanks for everything today, Hasegawa-san.  Rest up."

"Alright.  Oh, and by the way--I have a feeling those friends of yours are up to something.  May I ask... If there's anything so wrong about them knowing about Asami?"

Takaba tenses, then imediately blushes.

"It.. It's... I mean... It's complicated, okay? Just--go home! Jeez! I've got this."

"Okay, if that's how you feel.  See you tomorrow."

Finally, Takaba slams the door shut, and hears Hasegawa get into the elevator.

In truth, Takaba knew exactly why he hadn't told his friends yet, and it really wasn't that complicated.  He just... wasn't out of the closet.  He'd figured out his sexuality at sixteen, and he'd had a few boyfriends in the past--always on the down low.  He wasn't ashamed, exactly.  He didn't feel that it was wrong to be gay.

It's just... He is his parents only son.  And, as much as he loves Japan, society there isn't that welcoming to his feelings.  He could be blocked from job opportunities. He could even be fired from some of his regular jobs.  He knew Takato and Kou were cool guys, but the topic of sexuality hadn't really ever come up with them before, so he didn't know how they felt.

Plus, coming out was kind of a big deal.  He wanted it to be on his own terms, when he was ready.  Not just because his friends were miffed he was keeping secrets.

So, in the closet he would stay.  For now.

 

-

 

"Alright, Kou.  I think we can agree Hasegawa Yumiko is not Asami."

"Yeah, she's kind of old for him for one, and... I dunno.  She's not particularily ugly or anything, just kinda... Mannish.  Like how she refers to herself as 'boku.'"

"Yeah, I noticed that too.  I've never met a bokukko before.  But, that's not the point.  The point is that despite what Aki says, I just KNOW he's living with Asami. And Hasegawa is their neighbor.  Which means..."

"Exactly.  And we have the perfect opportunity.  Aki's birthday." Kou leans back on Takato's couch, looking at the ceiling thoughtfully.  "Takato... Do you really think he's being abused?  I mean, what if we're wrong, and Aki totally hates us for butting in?"

"I dunno, Kou.  Maybe, maybe not.  A lot of his injuries really can be explained by his job.  But, I don't like how secretive he is.  This just isn't like him. Besides, it's better if nothing is wrong and Aki hates us for being busybodies, than for him to actually be in danger and us not do anything because we're afraid of what he might think.  You know?"

"Yeah.  You're right.  So, his birthday?"

"Yes.  We've got him, this time."


	4. The Friends pt 2

"I don't know what you can do with this.  They've been missing for a while now, it's uh... It's not looking good. You know what to do if you find anything, Takaba. It's good to have you on this."

"Right... See you around, detective." The file feels heavy in Takaba's hands, and he's slow to leave the man's office. 

"You be careful, Takaba." Akihito nods as he shuts the detective's door.  He went to the detective for exactly this purpose, he knows this. Trying to find out what's going on, why Asami's been... on edge lately. Now that he's got something, though, all he can think is how much he hopes this isn't connected to Asami.

Three missing men, all young office workers, all leaving behind families. Official theory was there were no connections and no reason to think they hadn't all just up and left, maybe due to pressure.  During the investigation, all three showed discrepancies.  Nothing solid, but they probably ties to the underworld.  And in Takaba's experience, that almost always led back to Asami somehow.

But, that shouldn't matter.  Whether it does or it doesn't... right? They'd already settled that, many times before.  Takaba isn't giving up his job.

"Where to next, Akihito-kun?"

"Oh, Hasegawa, um... I'm gonna hang out with Kou.  I need my scooter, though."

"Alright, so home first."

 

-

 

"Alright, Aki, I'll just sit here and try not to be offended."

"Oh, come on.  We hang out!"

"Yeah, like every two weeks, to get drunk when you're having a hard day.  We never just hang out and play video games or go pick up chicks or anything."

"Kou, I-"

"No, I get it.  You've got some hunny.  Try to remember your friends though, okay? Now, go on.  Go catch bad guys."

"Thanks, Kou.  I'll fill up your tank before I get back.  It's around the corner, right?"

"Yeah.  I don't know why you need to go to such lengths, ya know."

"Just a work hazard.  I have a feeling I'm being watched. You'll be fine, though. Just hang out here, and keep it loud, so if anyone's listening they think I"m in here."

Akihito embraced his friend quickly, before ducking out the window in the kitchen.

"Thanks, Kou."

"Yeah, yeah. Oh hey wait about your birthd... and he's gone.  Alright."

 

-

 

"Takaba-sama... I really wish you wouldn't run off like this."

"And I wish you'd just turna  blind eye once in a while.  Looks like we can't all get what we want."

Hasegawa sighs, in part from exhaustion from running around the past few hours after realizing Takaba was no longer in Kou's house, and in part from exasperation.  She leaps at Takaba, and tackles him to the ground.

"Here I thought we were getting along so well." No response. "What, are you mad at me? What did I do?"

"No, you didn't do anything, Hasegawa.  It's just... Would you get off of me?"

"Not until you tell me why you've been so secretive.  If you're worried Asami-sama has forgotten about your birthday, that isn't the case, I assure you."

Takaba looks up at Hasegawa with surprise.  In fact, that was not why he was trying to run off.

"YOu forgot about your birthday too, didn't you.  What could be so important?"

"I... I didn't forget.  Alright, I"m serious, Hasegawa.  Get off.  Don't make me-"

"Make you what, Takaba? Remove me by force? BEcause I'm worried about you? You're very unkind, you know that?"

Takaba is taken aback, and opens his mouth to deny the accusation.

"Not letting people worry about you is just another way of saying you don't want htem in your life, you know.  I thought we'd become friends."

"I-We-Hey, are you okay?"

Hasegawa sighs heavily, and pulls Takaba to his feet.

"Takaba-sama, you really have to treat girls more gently than this."

"I-I-" Takaba has no response to this.  This was not how he expected Hasegawa to confront him when he inevitably got caught.

"It's fine.  I won't stay mad at you. But, you've really hurt my feelings."

"I'm s-sorry, Hasegawa.  I really didn't mean to..." Takaba can almost hear his mother's voice in his head, chastising him fro being so rude to a lady.  His head is spinning.  Was he in the wrong here? Why is he apologizing again?

"Okay, I forgive you.  But, only if you tell me what's going on."

"Its, it's nothing, I just..."  He sighs. "I think that maybe this lead I got from my detective friend is somehow going to tie back to Asami.  I didn't want you to know, because I didn't want Asami to know."

"Why would Asami know?"

"W-well, you'd tell him, of course."

"What, you think I have that kind of time? I let Asami-sama know what he needs to know.  I don't text him every time you scrape your knee or follow a lead that might endanger his business.  I'm tasked with protecting you, Takaba.  Not Asami or his business."

"I... I..."

"My, are you articulate. Jeez.  So, are you gonna let me help you out? I assume you're looking into those disappearances I've been hearing about on TV.  Is this the file? I didn't mention it before, because, you know, you've been avoiding me, but I recognize one of these guys from back when I worked at Sion as a security guard.  I could ask some of my old buddies back there, see if they know anything.

"You would do that for me?"

"Of course! We're friends.  And now, we're partners. Speaking of..."

"What?"

"We need to talk about your friends.  We can talk back at the apartment, though.  We're too exposed here."

 

-

 

"So, what is it?"

"Your friends are getting very curious, you know.  About you.  If you don't tell them what's going on, they're going to take matters into their own hands."

"Look, if that's what this is about... I really don't want to go there with you, okay?" Takaba takes off his jacket and sits down on the couch, hoping Hasegawa would take the hint and leave.  Instead, she made herself just as at home.

"Takaba, why do you keep isolating yourself?"

"What? I'm not-I'm just trying to protect them, Hasegawa.  And I need you to back off, okay? I'm glad for your help on the missing persons, but I can do it on my own if I have to."

"See? You're doing it again."

"God, Hasegawa! What crawled up your ass and died?"

"If your friends make a nuisance of themselves, they could put themselves in danger."

"I'll take care of it, okay? Look, I just... You wouldn't understand, okay? We used to go out clubbing together, us three, pick up chicks together.  Kou was just telling me how much he misses that.  I can't... they wouldn't..."

"What, understand?"

"No! How could they? And how could you? Do you know how Asami and I met? I was out on a case, and he kidnapped me.  Raped me.  How do I explain that to my friends?  That now I stay with him not just because he's forcing me but... Did you know, Hasegawa? Sometimes, when I'm out working, I find something incriminating about Asami, and I bury it. That goes against everything I believe in!" Takaba is standing now, pacing. "How do I explain that instead of spending my nights chasing criminals and eating ramen because I can't afford meat, I spend my nights taking it up the ass and cooking meals for a crime lord?  But that this is nothing new.  That this is who I've always been. I've always been g...gay."  His eyes are dry, but his voice shakes. "I'm the same as before, you know.  I didn't change after meeting Asami.  I'm still the idiot kid that likes to jump off buildings and take pictures of criminals.  I like the feeling of chasing down a dangerous drug dealer, of hanging from a thread.  But how are they going to look at me, Hasegawa? How are they going to look at me when they find out I get off on being held down and... and... "

Takaba punches out wildly, and his fist connects with the wall.  Hasegawa says nothing, just waits for him to calm down.

"You just... wouldn't understand.  Please, can you just... go now?"

"Alright, Takaba-sama.  I'll go.  But... Tomorrow night, I'd like to take you somewhere.  Alright?"

She takes his sigh as agreement, and leaves the apartment.

 

-

 

"Come on in, Takaba-sama.  I'll go put the tea on.  My fiancee will be home in a few minutes."

Takaba takes a moment to look at the apartment before removing his shoes and heading to the couch.

The apartment is... cute.  Homey.  It's nothing like Asami's penthouse.  Hasegawa's home isn't nearly as big, but still spacious for a Japanese home.  Takaba briefly wonders how much Asami pays Hasegawa.  Probably not as much as she deserves.

"I hope you're hungry, Takaba.  My fiancee normally cooks.  Until then, I've got some cookies with the tea."

"Thank you, really, but I feel like I'm intru-"

"I'm hooooome! Where's my almost wife?"

"Welcome home, sweetie.  How was work?"

"Ah, well... you know.  I think I did some good.  Is that tea I smell? Oh! That's right! That boy you've been watching is coming for dinner.  Is he already-?"

"Yup, he's right over here." The two lovers came in to Takaba's sight, who had stood up at the sound of their voices.  "I'll introduce you two."

"Oh, I've got this. Takaba Akihito, right? I'm Officer Ono Akemi, soon to be officially adopted as Hasegawa Akemi! You had better call me A-chan.  The way I see it, you're basically family!"

The short woman held out her hand, which Takaba carefully took and shook.  He was having a hard time understanding.  He shouldn't be surprised, really, now that he thought about it.

And, the two look so right together.  Hasegawa is familiar to him, of course. Tall for a woman, short boyish hair, wearing a well tailored two piece suit and a conservative tie.

At her side again, holding Hasegawa's arm, is Ono Akemi.  She's a few inches shorter than Hasegawa, with much longer hair.  Hers is dyed to a light brown, and pulled back ina ponytail.  A rainbow colored heart clip keeps the stray hairs from her eyes, which have just a little tasteful makeup around them.  Her pink lips pull up into a smile at Takaba's expression.

"You didn't tell him, did you, Yumi? How devious of you!"

"Well, you know me."

"Did you say... Officer?"

"Yup! this uniform isn't cute enough to be just for show!"

"Indeed.  My girl is an aspiring detective."

"And I'll make it soon, I just know it! Alright, I'm gonna go get dinner started.  Hows Donburi sound?"

"Oh, no, Ono-san, i couldn't possibly--"

Akemi raises an eyebrow at Takaba, and is suddenly right in front of him, standing on her tip toes to stare up threateningly at him, her lips in a snarl.

"Ehh?? You steal away my dear Yumi all day and all night week after week, you come into my home, and then you won't eat my food or call me by my name? It sounds like you're not family.  And if you're in my home and you're not family, you're an intruder. And I arrest intruders."

Takaba feels a chill go up his spine, and he suddenly feels the need to bow and apologize.

"I-I-"

"Oh, I'm just kidding! You're so rigid.  Go sit down, and don't you dare try and leave before I"m able to interrogate you.  I mean, get to know you!"

And like that, she disappears to the kitchen.

"Dont mind her.  She's just excited to finally meet you, I've been telling her for months now I'd set this up."

"Hasegawa san... I didn't know. Why didn't you say anything?"

"What, that my fiancee is a police officer?"

"You know what I"m talking about! That you're... That she's..."

"What, that I'm gay? To be honest, I thought you knew.  I thought everyone knew.  I don't exactly try to hide it. I even wore that rainbow colored tie on International Pride day a few weeks ago.  Didn't you notice?"

"I... Well, I mean, I noticed you had it on, but I didn't know what day it was! I..."

"I guess I didn't really realize you didn't know until you told me all that stuff about your friends and being in the closet.  It's not really the way you talk to another gay person, you know?"

"So... What.  Is this supposed to make me want to tel Kou and Takato about me and Asami?"

"No, not really.  I just really wanted to let you meet Akemi.  We're friends, Takaba.  And she's everything to me."

"Hasegawa-san..."

"Did I just hear you call my darling wife Hasegawa-san?" A voice calls from the kitchen.  

"He's so formal, Akemi.  I don't know what to do about it!"

"Ah, he comes into my home, eats my food, steals my almost-wife away day after day, and doesn't even call us by our names... how hateful..."

This time, Takaba finds her outburst not scary, but kind of... Adorable.   _She's just messing with me._

"Right, right.  I'm a bad person, A-chan.  Will you arrest me?"

"Hahah, maybe in your dreams, Aki-chan! I only play cops and robbers with Yumi!"

 

-

 

"So... A-chan... I don't mean to be rude, but... Are you treated differently at work, for being in a relationship with a woman?"

"YOu mean for being a flaming homo? I guess so.  I get passed up for promotions and stuff aaaall the time. The beats a real boys club anyway, but add to that the fact that I'm not impressed or attracted to their masculinity and... yeah."  She takes a sip of tea, and sighs. "But, I really couldn't care less.  Staying in the closet wasn't worth it for me. Besides, even if all I can ever be is the best damn beat cop there ever was, well... That's a step forward for other homosexuals in our country, you know?"

"Oh, I guess you have a point."

"Yup.  I think if every closete Japanese person came out, we'd have to change our flag to just a big ol' rainbow! Speaking of..."

Akemi got that dark look in her eyes again, and leaned over the kotatsu to look Takaba in the eyes.

"What are you doing, sitting here all closeted, when you should be showing off that man of yours to the world, letting all the other boys know that you and he are taken?"

"I.. well, I mean...:

"Akemi, be nice to the boy.  You know how hard it is to come out.  Besides, it's just as courageous to stay in the closet as it is to come out."

"Yeah, yeah, I know... Still.  I need more gay friends! Let your fag flag fly, Takaba! Say it with me; I'm gay and I'm proud, I'm gay--"

"Alright, that's enough, Akemi.  Really.  I didn't bring him here to be pressured.  So behave, or I'll take him home."

"Ughhhhh alright.  FIne.  You win, Yumi... But only because yiu're so darn cute, okay? By the way, why do you ask, Takaba?"

"Oh, it's just... I really want to be a full time criminal photographer or investigative reporter."

"I see.  Well, you're actually in luck, because you can freelance stuff like that if you can't get hired because of your sexuality.  Also... It's kind of funny.  We're birds of a feather, you know.  And not just because we're both gay.:

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're Asami Ryuichi's lvoer, right? I'm no fool.  I know hwat he gets up to in the dark of the night.  And I know what Yumi gets up to, too.  You and I are in a tough position, falling in love with our prey like that."

"Yeah.  How do you deal with it?"

"Me? Well... Everyone at the precinct knows I can't deal with anything to do with Club Sion, because my girlfriend is a security guard there.  So, our paths don't cross very much when we're working.  Other than that, I do my job and she does hers. I'm not gonna lie and say it's never hard.  But, we deal.  We love each other, so..."

"So we do what we gotta do."

Takaba stares at the remains of his dinner, pushing it around with a fork, suddenly struck at how different his life had become since meeting Asami. Sometimes he felt like he was losing himself.

"Thank you so much for dinner, A-chan, Yumiko-kun. This really has been great."

"Yeah, I'd better get you home, before Asami-sama gets worried.

"Alright.  You two be good! Wouldn't want to have to arrest you!"

"It was nice to meet you, A-chan.  See you soon!"

 

-

 

"So... What do you think?"

"He's a good boy, Yumi." Akemi crawls underneath the covers, resting her head on Yumi's chest.  "Is he... Happy? With Asami?"

"I think so. Their relationship is really different than ours, you know.  The way they met... It's not the kind of story you tell over drinks, you know?"

Akemi is quiet for a moment, absently drawing circles on Yumiko's stomach. Yumi wraps her arm around the smaller womans shoulders, and squeezes them, kissing her on her head.

"and, unlike us, he really cares about what his family and friends think.  I think he's terrified that they'll all be disappointed in him, that not only is he gay, but his lover is a crimelord."

"Oh, Asami doesn't even have a record."

"Right, but... He's just a really honest kid, you know? And he doesn't keep secrets, usually, he exposes them.  And he's worked really hard to keep just this one thing a secret.  I think he's too afraid to find out what will happen if he pulls the curtain back from this."

"And... You're thinking of helping?"

"Well, yes.  Does that make me a good friend or a bad friend?"

"You told me you're not his friend.  I think the words were 'Spoiled little fucktoy that I have to keep an eye on.'" 

"Hey," Hasegawa blushes, "That was a long time ago.  I didn't really know him.  And... I guess you are right, though.  I can't ever be just his friend.  That could be dangerous."

"So, be his bodyguard, Yumi.  You'll do what's right, I know you will.  Some people need a little push."

 

-

 

Asami hadn't ever been one to shower gifts on Akihito.  Aki had made it clear early on he wouldn't be insulted in such a way, as he was not his whore, nor his housewife. Asami had respected this, and Akihito had appreciated it.

So, perhaps he'd gone a little over the top with this birthday present.  Akihito was doing a pretty good job of being gracious about accepting it, but Asami had a feeling he would hardly be seen wearing it.

"Don't you like it?"

"Of-of course I do, thank you, it's just... I don't have anything to wear with it."

"Sure you do.  I especially asked the jeweler for an 'every day' watch that you would never have to take off.  It's even water proof."

Asami could see Takaba chewing on that explanation.  He clearly didn't think of it as 'every day.'

"I... thanks, Asami.  Really, I love it.  I'll wear it right now."

"Here, I'll help you."

Asami picks up the watch, holding his hand out for Aki's.  As always, Asami's face is set as though carved from stone, his eyes sharp and penetrating.  The look that makes Aki feel naked.

Takaba slowly gave Asami his left hand, and Asami clasps the watch on.  Asami doesn't let go, however, instead bringing the hand to his outh, sucking on his fingers, coating them, thrusting them in and out, his tongue moving on them the same way--

Aki grunts, feeling his whole body heat up.

Happy birthday, indeed.

 

-

 

Thoroughly ravished, Aki lay with his head on Asami's lap.  Both are naked, but somehow Aki feels as though he is the more exposed.  Asami drops a hand to Aki's head, lacing his fingers expertly through the boys hair.

Takaba fights to keep his eyes open, trying to ignore Asami's comforting hands.  If he falls asleep now, he's going to miss his birthday party tonight.

But... It's as good as sex, honestly, even though the whole thing is very non-sexual.  Asami's other hand joins in, kneading out knot sin Aki's shoulders and back.  Aki moans with pleasure, turning so that more of his back is available to the strong hands.

Asami simply watches the boy beneath him.  This is one of his favorite positions to have the boy, prone and boneless beneath his hands.  No fight in him, just trust and pleasure. 

It's times like this that Asami reconsiders his choice to give the boy as much freedom as he has.  If Asami could find a way to keep the boy here, he'd be warm and ready for him every time Asami came home, no matter when that was--Middle of the day or middle of the night.

But to do that, Asami would have to destroy the very thing that attracts him to Takaba.  His fight, his fire.

And besides, he's had bed warmers like that before.  Various boys who's faces he can't even remember now.  There had even been ones like Takaba, in the beginning, ones who fought and challenged him.  But... he'd been impatient. Broken them too soon, too thoroughly. 

Times like this, Asami has to remind himself that it's Takaba's fight that makes these moments, when he submits so completely, so enjoyable for both of them.

Sometimes, though... The boy was just so... troublesome.  Sometimes, when he was being particularly  _fiesty_ , Asami--

The boy beneath him groaned quietly, and Asami realized he was squeezing him a little too tightly.  Asami sighed, and rubbed his pink skin to make the hurt go away.

Asami took another deep breath, and tried to remind himself that at this particular moment, Takaba's fiestiness was not the cause of his constant irritation.  He was wound tighter than Takaba had ever seen him.  He could see it, in the boys eyes.  Sometimes, there was fear lurking in his reactions to Asami.  A certain skiddishness... a cautiousness.  Asami had tried to be gentler with the boy recently, but he knew he was at his limit.  

One of these days, probably soon, he was going snap.  He could see it in his secretary's eyes, in his bodyguard's eyes.  Everyone was afraid of him right now, even his most trusted employees.  

Some part of him knew that shouldn't be arousing.

Looking back down at the boy sprawled trustingly on his lap, he found himself hoping the boy would fall deeply asleep.  Then, he'd be warm and available when Asami got back from his meeting.

 


	5. The Friends pt 3

"Fashionably late, eh, Aki?" Kou snickers and throws an arm around his friend. "Those models rubbing off on you? Or... Maybe you were busy rubbing off on them?" Akihito cant help his blush as he shoves his friend off him.

"Oh my god! Shut up! I just got off of work, jeez. Where's Takato?"

"He's at the table, come on. We got a room in the back, so uh... Go easy on ordering eh? I'm just kidding! We've totally got it covered. Come on!" Kou leads Takaba to the back, and slides back a door.

It's not the nicest place Takaba has ever eaten, not since Asami entered his life, but it was definitely the nicest place Kou and Takato could possibly afford. Takaba found himself seriously touched by the effort they had to have gone to.

"Wow, thanks you guys! This is so cool, you're the best!"

"Yeah, yeah, we know. Happy birthday, you little dummy." Takato wraps his arms around Aki, and leads him to his spot.

"So... Will Hasegawa-kun be joining us? And her boyfriend?"

"Oh, um... yes, kinda. Look, I should warn you guys-"

"Hold that thought--I'm going to go wait for them by the door, see you soon!"

"No wait Kou- aaaand he's gone. Well, at least I'll get to let you know."

"Know what?"

"Uh... Hasegawa-san is engaged."

"Well that's great news!"

"Yeah, it is. It's just, she's engaged to a woman. I, uh... Meant to tell you earlier."

 

-

 

Akihito has one goal for the night. Don't get drunk, and don't say anything about Asami. Takato and Kou have goals for the night as well. Their goals are not compatible.

"Come on, Aki! Have another~!" They'd moved from the restaurant, to a karaoke bar, to a normal bar.

"Yumiko-kun, I think they're... tryna... get me drunk!" Hasegawa was unfortunately extremely busy at the bar, trying to keep her fiancee from taking her top off, who seems to believe they're going to go skinny dipping.

"Akemi, you could lose your badge! Get a hold of yourself!"

"Spring break! Woohoo!"

"This situation is getting wildly out of hand, Akemi! You were supposed to be my back up here!" At this, Akemi seems to sober up a bit.

"Oh. Oh, I'm sorry, Yumi-kun..." Back at the table, Takato is back to questioning Aki.

"Come ooooon. Have we gotten you drunk enough to tell us about your secret lover yet? You're way past your limit, I just know it!"

Akihito smiles coyly, and leans in conspiratorially, mentioning to his friends to do the same. As soon as they do, he lets out a huge burp into their ears.

"Aww, gross! Aki, you're disgusting! Hold up, what's this...?" Takato grabs a hold of AKi's hand, and inspects the watch.

"Oh, that. It was a gift from ah... Some old, rich guy. Met him while on the job, I thin khe's got a crush on me. Figured I'd take it, pawn it for when I'm strapped for cash!"

"Ah, our Aki has an admirer! NOT surprised. Sooooo you gonna get yourself a sugar daddy?" Aki looks up, as though considering.

"I guess then I wouldn't need you all to buy me stuff!"

"No, Aki! Don't leave us!" Kou and Takato both jump on him, acting like complete idiots.

"Um... Yeah... Am I interrupting anything?" Hasegawa is back at the table, holding her fiancee up.

"Yumiko-kun, tell Aki he's not allowed to leave us for some old rich guy! Don't do it, Aki! There's more to life than high grade sushi!"

Hasegawa remains impassive, but wonders for a moment if the big secret Akihito had been so intent on keeping had slipped out amidst all the alcohol.

"Oh, shut up, you two. You know I could never be someone's mistress!" Aki threw his arms around his buddies, shouting "You're the only ones I'll ever mooch off of!"

Hasegawa takes out her phone, pretending to text, but instead shoots a short video of Aki and his buddies as they playfully wrestle. After she is able to get a few seconds of their silliness and Aki's wide smile, she hits 'stop' and sends it to Kirishima, labeled "Non-urgent Stress Reducer."

 

-

 

Kirishima checks his phone immediately when he feels it buzz, but returns it just as quickly when he sees the title. He makes a mental note about it, though, because chances are he'd need it soon. Things were not going well with the overhaul.

Or, rather, they are going well, but all that means is that things hadn't been going well for a long time. Informants to the police. Informants to other syndicates. Embezzlers. Traitors. The list goes on. Sion is clean now, but Asami has his hands in a lot of pies, so to speak. 

News of what had happened in Sion, particularly with the night managers, had spread. The weak willed and cowardly had begun to flee, so now they were on a counter. It would do no good to clean up their organization if the ones who had sent the rats into it in the first place weren't caught.

Which is why Asami is standing, in a warehouse, staring down at one of his former collectors.

"Sawara." No threats, no posturing. Asami simply stands above his captive, knowing the man will break.

"I-I-I-" Asami holds out his hand, and Kirishima hands him back his lit cigarette. Asami takes a drag, and hands it back. The motion causes the man's stuttering to stop.

"Sawara." He says again.

"M-My f-family, please-" Asami jerks his hand back again for his cigarette, and Sawara flinches back. Asami takes another drag. Kirishima takes the cigarette back.

"Sawara."

Kirishima can't see Asami's face from this angle, but he has a feeling there's tightness around his eyes, his mouth. He's so close to snapping. If Sawara doesn't just fess up now, things are going to get very messy.

"Okay, please, I'll tell you everything, just please don't hurt my family."

At this, Kirishima hands Asami his cigarette unbidden and steps in for his boss. He has a feeling that if he doesn't, Asami is going to snap the guys neck and they'd get nothing.

"You are in no position to bargain, Sawara. Not for your life or anyone else's. You've cost us money, and if Asami-sama choose to use your organs or your family's asses to make up for that loss, it's his choice. Now the next thing out of your mouth had better be the name of the man you've been selling us out to, or else I'm going to start by chopping off your fingers and making you eat them."

Sawara takes several deep breaths, steadying himself. Asami gives Kirishima back his cigarette, giving him an unreadable look. Only time will tell if Kirishima made the right call, stepping in like that.

"It was-" Two shots ring out, and Sawara falls over dead.

"Find the shooter!" Kirishima drops Asami's cigarette and unholsters his gun, trying to figure out where the the shot came from. "I want every available body flooding the streets! Lock this place down! Suoh, on Asami! Meet back at the car!"

Asami simply stands.

 

-

 

The bar kicked them out, and Akemi was sent home in a taxi. As the only sober member of the group, Hasegawa guides the three boys back to Kou's house where they continue to party a bit less coherently.

"Takato... Kou... You're my best friends. You knkow that? I just... I just love ya so much." Aki picks up two pillows from Kou's couch, and gives them to his friends, saying "I want you to have these," as though bestowing something magnificent and expensive to his friends.

The boys, in response, tear up as though they have just been given something truly incredible and meaningful.

"Aki, I love you!" The boys are once again pouncing Aki, showering him in affection. They had long forgotten Hasegawa's presence, which suits her just fine. Her job at this point was mostly making sure no one gets alcohol poisoning. She flips her phone open, seeing a text from Kirishima.

 _Any more stress relievers?_ the text reads.

 _Oh, yeah._ Hasegawa thinks.  _That can be arranged._

 

-

 

They're headed back to Asami's office in Sion.  They hadn't found the shooter, and Sawara's accomplice, who was tied up in another location, has disappeared.  Which means they were back to square one on who was targetting Asami's loan company.

Asami is not known for being expressive, but even a stranger would be able to tell that Asami was wound tighter than a jack in the box.

Kirishima had seen him like this before.  The bodies that had piled up... It was unforgettable.  After they'd finished their 'business' Kirishima had sent him on a forced vacation for a whole week.  It had done some good, but... 

Kirishima checks his phone again.  He's received another video from Hasegawa.  Here goes everything.

Kirishima clears his throat, and Asami's eyes fly open and meet his.

"No emergency.  Hasegawa has sent a video of Takaba-kun's activities."

Kirishima passes his phone to Asami.

_"Alright, Akihito-kun.  tell me what you said one more time."_

_"Heeeeeeey asaaamiii-chan.  Is work hard? It seems hard lately.  I think you work tooooo hard. Happy birthday, Asami, cheer up!"_

It takes all of Kirishima's years of carefully groomed self control to keep his face passive.  he watches Asami out of the corner of his eye, hoping his shoulders are a little less tense.  All while pretending not to hear the boy's voice.

 _"Hey hey heeey, Aki-chan, what do you love about Asami-chan?"_ A male's voice, but not Takaba.  Kou or Takato, presumably.

_"Ooooh, Asami-chan... You're so hot... I think about your body allll the time.  Were you just born with that amazing body, or do you go to the gym? Well whatever... I think about it so often... Even when you're pissing me off, even when I'm working.  I get horny allllll the time just thinking about you... Even now..."_

_"Is she the prettiest girl, Aki-chan? Let me say hi to her, too!!"_

_"No! Asami-chan is aaaaaalllll mine.  Mine mine mine.  And I'm Asami-chans!"_

It's too much.  Asami Ryuichi, the Dragon of the East, the prettiest girl? Kirishima busies himself with the window.  Oh, look.  What an interesting lamp post.

" _Hey, Asami-chan, I really like my birthday present.  But, you know, all I really want is you... me... and that special roo-"_

_"Aki, whoa! Careful! Uh, Yumi-kun, can you--"_

A shuffling sound.

_"No problems, perimeter secure, and Takaba-sama has been cut off.  Enjoy your evening, Asami-sama."_

Then, silence.

Kirishima wants his phone back, but somehow can't get the words to ask for it back.  It's just too awkward.  it'd be like admitting he'd just heard all of that.  So, he sits back and prays they reach the offices soon.

It took all of his self control not to put his face in his hands when he hears the video start again from the beginning.

 

-

 

Asami is able to watch the video three and a half more times before they reach the warehouse.  Kirishima could repeat every word, but he never would.  He envies Takaba, for he will surely forget the whole thing.

Asami seems unaffected, but the absence of a certain tightness around the eyes tells Kirishima that the video has had its inteded effect.

And if that's the case... Well.  Then it was all worth it.

 

-

 

4:30 am, and all the boys are in bed.  

Hasegawa never thought she'd have children.  Getting engaged to Akemi had softened her up to the idea, a little bit, but she definitely never fantasized about taking care of smelly, sticky children.

Somehow, though, watching over the three drunken young men had given her a kind of satisfaction she'd never felt before, that she could only compare to the feeling mothers must get when their children are safe and sleeping.

Hasegawa looks at her phone, and sees her replacement is in position.  Stretching out, she heads for the couch. 

 

-

 

"Asami... Get off... You're so heeeeavyyy..." Akihito pushes against the weight on him, vaguely registering surprise when he is able to push the weight off.

He opens his eyes in confusion, and sees not Asami, but Kou sleeping sideways over him and Takato.  And he is not in Asami's bed, but on a futon. It's actually really nice to wake up like this, it reminds him of when they were roommates, sharing everything from their last paycheck to their last package of ramen.

Akihito lays there for a while longer, rubbing his head, stretching lightly, just enjoying the feeling of kinship that's suddenly overwhelming him.

Before the feeling of a hangover starts to overwhelm him.

Finally he can't stay laying down any longer, and he stands up, heading to the kitchen.  Is that coffee?

"Oh, Hasegawa! You made coffee?"

"Yes.  And don't worry about calling... anyone."

Akihito nods in understanding, as his friends file into the kitchen.

"Oh, Yumiko-kun. You made coffee~ Hey marry me instead of A-chan, I bet I look good in a dress!"

"Oh, god, Kou, are you still drunk? Please go sober up somewhere else!"

"Hey! This is my house! Oh, by the way, Yumiko-kun, are we invited to the wedding? You may not drink, but I bet there'll be some really high class alcohol there and cute girls, too~"

"Yeah, but they probably wouldn't be very interested in you, Kou-kun."

"Didn't I say I look good in a dress?"

"Of course all of you are invited, boys.  But please, don't feel the need to, uh... dress up."  Hasegawa hands them each a mug of coffee and a bottle of water. "Now once you finish both, I'll have some breakfast ready for you.  Kou, I want you to drink two water bottles."

"Why just me??"

"The fact that you have to ask just proves my point."

 

-

 

It's another two hours before Hasegawa and Akihito leave, and the boys can speak freely.

"So, Takato, spill! I was totally shitfaced but you stayed sober, right? Like we planned?"

"Right, Kou, about that..."

"What?? Why?"

"Well, Hasegawa is a recovering alcoholic, you know? So she doesn't drink.  So, with her totally sober..."

"Ughhhhhh.  I forgot about that.  So, you don't remember anything at all?"

"Well... I do remember some things.  First, her name is definitely Asami.  And I remember him saying Asami was really hot, or sexy, or something, so he's not with her just for her money."

"Okay, this is good.  Oh, by the way, did you see the car Hasegawa drove up in? It was nice.  Like, not super crazy out-there nice, but... Nice.  You know?"

"Well, what does that prove?"

"Well... nothing.  Just, Hasegawa is supposed to be a photographer like Aki, right? And her girlfriend is a police officer.  So, could they afford a car like that?"

"Well, I don't really know..."

Takato curses himself for drinking as much as he did.  

"well, maybe we should ask Hasegawa? Maybe she'd help?"

Kou shakes his head.

"I dunno.  If he can't tell us, why'd he tell her? Although, if they're neighbors... Maybe we can get invited to Hasegawa's place, scope out Aki and Asami?"

 

-

 

Akihito enters the room quietly, taking a moment to feast on the figure before him before stripping to his boxers.  He isn't tired, exactly, but at that moment nothing sounds better than wrapping himself up into that warm body.

Asami, for his part, was dead to the world.  He'd always been a light sleeper, and would have been wide awake by now, but he hadn't even stirred.  Hasegawa told him on the way over that Asami had only gotten back to the apartment an hour before they did.

As akihito squirms his way between the sheets and into the large man's embrace, Asami opens one of his eyes halfway.  Still mostly asleep, he wraps his arms around Aki and breathes his scent in deeply.

Aki doesn't sleep.  Instead, he lays with his eyes open, wondering what Asami has been doing. Why he was always wound so tightly, and how it related to the missing men.

When that line of thought upset him, he turned his attention to Asami.  He snuggles in close, occasionally stroking the man's strong arms, his chest... lacing his fingers through Asami's hair.  Whatever he could get his hands on... Without causing either of them undue uh, Discomfort.

Several times, Asami nearly wakes, before Akihito coaxes him back to sleep.

As the hours tick by, Akihito gets an idea.  Soon, he can't lay still anymore, and he gets up.  Asami is going to be so shocked.

 

-

 

Square one.  He was back to square one.  He'd have to start all over tonight with Kirishima, find out who was buying out his loan business from underneath him, who was pulling Sawara's strings.  His first thoughts as he awake are of this, and of his other problems.  He can feel the stress of it all working its way into his neck and shoulders.

Somehow, the memory of drunk Akihito comes to mind, and his expression softens.  He'll have to get creative with how he uses this video on his feisty kitten.

As he awakes, he becomes more aware of his surroundings, and realizes that his kitten is no longer curled up next to him. He sits up, and hears shuffling across the room.

"Oh, shit, wait, don't get up! Lay back down, I'm not ready!"

Curiosity piqued, Asami rolls over to get a look at his young lover.

"No, Asami!" Aki grabs his forearm, catching his sleepy eyes with his sharp ones. "Lay back down on your stomach, and-uh-don't look over here.  Okay?"

Asami considers ignoring his request, but notices Akihito is shirtless.  So, that was promising. But on his stomach? That's not.  Takaba is 1,000 years too early for that.

But, a gleam in the boys eye tells Asami that this would at least be interesting, so he does as he is asked.

"Thanks.  Okay.  Now, just... relax."

The boy turns on a stereo, one of Asami's dusty old cd's Kirishima had given him for relaxation.  

Akihito sits on Asami's back, and just as Asami opens his mouth to question the boy, the smell hits his nose.

Bloody Mary.

Asami groans happily into the pillow as Akihito works out his knots, massaging places only Akihito has access to.

Akihito had deliberated for a long time whether to strip from his boxers or not, but finally decided to keep them on.  He wanted to really give Asami a massage, and that wouldn't last long if Asami could feel his bare ass on his skin.

Akihito's hands are almost numb when he decides hes massaged as thoroughly as he can.  He shifts his weight, motioning for Asami to turn around.  Asami turns over, and sits up a bit on the pillows, putting his hands behind his head and closing his eyes as Akihito massages his stomach and chest.

It's not long before Asami is again surprised, when Akihito takes initiative before Asami, lowering himself for a passionate kiss.

Asami unhooks his hands from behind his head, lowering them to the boys thighs, pushing him closer, deepening the kiss.

Just as Asami decides to take control and hold the boy down, Aki breaks the kiss, pushing Asami's hands off of him.

Akihito lowers his kisses down Asami's body, until he finally reaches the older man's boxers.

"Just... Relax." He whispers, his face beet red.

 _Alright._ Asami thinks to himself,  _I'll black mail him with that video another day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for interested viewers: This is probably going to get equally lighter and darker. How? Well, I have a pretty twisted mind. I'm hoping to earn a few more warning labels, a higher rating, and a 'cute fluff' tag.  
> Well, anyway, we'll see. :]


	6. The Friends pt 4

"It was weird, Hasegawa.  I swear I saw him smile  _without_ any sarcasm." Takaba climbs into the passenger seat, and busies himself with his camera.

"What's that, Takaba-sama?"

"Asami! Didn't you notice when you came to get me? Good god, it was like he was a different person." Despite his tone, Hasegawa can tell how pleased he is.

"Sounds like he had a good evening."

"Sounds like."  Just look at that shit-eating grin.

"You're acting like the cat who ate the canary... and murdered the dog, Takaba-sama."

"Well... I guess it's just cuz I'm so confident in our plan for tonight."

"Right.  Well, anyway, I talked to some people at Sion.  And, well... No one's saying anything."  Takaba sits up in the passenger seat, and glances at Hasegawa.

"Do you think they were ordered not to say anything?"

"Well, it's hard to say, but that'd be my guess.  And that they aren't even talking to known associates like me.  This is probably more than just a missing person's case."

Takaba nods, his smug look fading as he gets into work mode.

"So, for tonight..."

Takaba launches into a reiteration of tonight's plans.  Trying to find out what happened to those missing men.  Hasegawa knows the plan intimately, and only half pays attention.  Instead, she's thinking about her recent meeting with a bespectacled secretary.

_"Hasegawa-kun.  I understand you wanted to meet with me."_

_"Yes, sir.  I was hoping you could help me understand Asami-sama's wishes regarding a certain situation."_

_"That situation being...?"_

_"Takaba-sama's friends, Takato and Kou, are making a bit of a nuisance of themselves.  I was wondering if Asami-sama wanted them kept in the dark."_

_"I don't think he really cares one way or the other, Hasegawa-kun.  I leave it up to your discretion."_

_"Thank you, sir."_

_"There is one other thing, before you go."_

_"Yes, Kirishima-san?"_

_The secretary is silent for a moment, as he flips out his phone.  Holding it up, he shows Hasegawa a picture from the security cams at Sion, of her talking to one of the employees._

_"What's this, Hasegawa?"_

_"Takaba-sama wanted me to ask some questions form my old associates at Sion."_

_"I see.  Why are you encouraging him in his investigation of Asami?"_

_"Well, I figure if he trusts me enough to include me in this, he won't run off on his own and get kidnapped.  I hear that's an issue you people have had in the past."_

_Kirishima clears his throat and fixes his glasses, essentially confirming Hasegawa's claim._

_"Well, whatever the past has been, the fact is you're playing a dangerous game.  I assume Asami made it perfectly clear to you where your loyalties lie, Hasegawa?"_

_"Yes, sir.  And I haven't forgotten.  I think that acting as I have is the best way to remain loyal to Asami."_

_"And what about Takaba?"_

  _Hasegawa is silent for a moment, considering._

 _"I'm not sure I follow."_

_"Think about it carefully, Hasegawa. What will Takaba do if he finds out something he doesn't like? And then, what will Asami do? Then... What will_ you  _do?  Your actions have consequences.  I don't know if you're prepared to handle them."_

"Hasegawa? Are you listening?"

"Right.  I've got it, Takaba-sama.  Whenever you're ready."

 

-

 

She doesn't know what to do.  Yumiko is just the bodyguard, and she's doing a good job.  There have been no major incidents, which from what she's heard, is almost unheard of.  She isn't questioning where her loyalties lie. But, what to do... Kirishima obviously thinks its a bad idea to let Takaba investigate as he pleases.  But he's not going to just forget about it and let it go, and he's not going to just ask Asami about it, either.  If Hasegawa tries to discourage Takaba's investigation now, he'll just go without her, get himself into trouble.  But if she continues, it could lead to a confrontation with Asami.  And if that happens, things could go south.  Really south.  So south, that Akemi could get involved.  Hasegawa feels her protective instinct kick in--no way was she going to let Takaba put her (almost) wife in danger.  

Hasegawa has no illusions about what happened to those night managers--they were killed and thrown into the bay.  Probably a bunch of others had been killed, or beat to a pulp.  These ones just made the news because they were supposedly vanilla's.  Asami's on the warpath to clean up his territory, probably because he's going to expand.  This is a dangerous time to go poking into his business.

Yumiko needs to find a way to distract Takaba.  And as she strolls through the streets, trying to find a market open at 2am, she sees her answer.

 

"Hey, Yumiko-kun!"  T

"Kou? Takato? What are you...?"

"Could ask you the same! I assumed you shopped somewhere fancy!"  

"Ah, no, I usually come here, actually, it's the only place open this late."

"Oh, I see."

The boys fall silent, and Hasegawa makes her choice.

"So... You know, I'm kind of worried about Akihito-kun."

The boys perk up at this, eyes wide.  

"What do you mean, Yumiko-kun? What's wrong?"

"It's just... I don't know.  It's probably nothing.  It's just..."

"What, what is it? Did he disappear again?"

"No, it's just... he's got this bruise on his arm, and I dunno where it came from.  I mean, we work together, you know? And we're neighbors.  So, I saw him right before he went home, and then the next day in the morning.  And when I asked him what happened, he said it was work.  I don't think he was really thinking clearly, you know? Because... I was with him, I know he didn't get hurt like that.  And when he left, I saw another one on his back.  I could only see a bit of it, but..."

"Oh, my god... We were worried about this, Yumiko-kun. We think he might be getting abused."

Hasegawa feels bad lying to the boys like this, but it's for the best in the end.  Takaba really had those bruises, and they really were from work.  She inwardly apologizes to Takaba, and presses on.

"Please, please don't tell him I said anything, okay? I could lose my job.  And not only that, if he thinks I'm spying on him, well... Anyway.  Please.  Just don't tell him?"

"Definitely, Yumiko-kun, you have our word, right Kou?"

"Yes.  Definitely.  Will you... Will you tell us where you guys live?"

"I can't! He'll know it was me!"

"But... what should we do?"

"I have an idea, boys."

 

-

 

" _... like my birthday present, but you know... All i really want is--"_

The video cuts out, and Kou sets hte phone down.  At Aki's fierce blush, Takato feels a pang of guilt, but it's too late for that now.  As soon as he'd seen those bruises... he knew he couldn't chicken out.

"Alright.  If I know you, Aki, you would be mortified if this was sent to three people: One and two being your parents, and the third being the mysterious Asami."

Kou returns Aki's stolen phone to him.   They'd snatched it the second Takaba had left it unattended.

"All numbers we now have.  So.  All we want is to see where you're living, okay?"

"We're just worried about you, AKihito.  Really."

Aki puts his hands in his face, and for a second Kou thinks he's going to cry.  Instead, he lets out an exasperated groan, and looks back up, thoroughly annoyed.

"You are by far, the worst friends I've ever had! You're black mailing me??"

"Aki, try and see it from our perspective, okay?  Sometimes, you disappear for days--weeks, even, and you never give us a straight answer! Sometimes you show up to our house, ask to stay the night, and you're covered in bruises!  We need to be able to go to your house and check up on you.  Make sure you're not dead in a ditch or something!"

"And we promise to only come by if we think you're really in danger, okay? We won't just randomly show up.  Really!"

"Argh, just... Okay.  Just gimme a second.  God, why'd I have to have friends who care so damn much?"

Aki excuses himself, still reeling from the video.  He was acting like a total fool in it, there was no way he could let Asami see it! Finally, he takes out his phone, and calls the man in question.

"Asami's phone."

"Hey, Kirishima.  Is Asami available?"

"He's busy.  Is it an emergency?"

"Ah, no, just... Do you know when he's going to be home tonight?"

"Well, I don't know for sure.  Late, probably."

"Alright.  Just wondering. Thanks, Kirishima."

Akihito hangs up, and sighs.  Might as well go now, then, if Asami was gonna be late anyway.

 

-

 

"Um... Aki... Are you sure this is the right place?"

Takaba doesn't bother to answer.  He just leads them through the front door, straight to the elevator, and punches in the code for the penthouse.  His friends finally shut up for a second, but he's already bracing themselves for their reaction when they see it.

They do not disappoint.

"This is ridiculous!!"

"Who needs this much space??"

"Is it just the two of you here??"

"It's like something from a movie!"

"Is Asami a foreigner?"

And so on.

He doesn't show them the whole flat, instead he just leads them to the tv room, and excuses himself to the kitchen to get some snacks.  It's still early, so he can afford to hang out with them for a little while. It's utterly surreal to have them here, sitting on the couch, hanging out in areas where Asami has bent him over and-

"Alright, I dunno exactly when Asami is gonna be home.  Asami's a really private person, and won't like having strangers over like this.  So don't think you can hang out here all night, okay?"

"Aww, come on, Aki! Why can't we meet Asami?"

Akihito just sits quietly, contemplating his answer.

"Please, just respect our wishes, alright? I get you've been worried, but there's really no reason to be."

Kou and Takato look at each other, then back at Aki.

"Alright.  Fine. We trust you, Aki."

And so they sit, and talk, and play some games.  

"Hey Aki, wheres the bathroom?" Kou asks, close to midnight.

"oh, it's right there, down the hall.  Shit, I didn't realize how late it was... you guys should probably leave once you're done, Kou."

"Fiiiiiine.  Just gimme a second."

Once he's gone, Takato looks at Takaba.  He doesn't LOOK like someone who is living in fear, or anything.  But he doesn't exactly look comfortable here, especially after noticing what time it is.

"So... That was a cute apron in the kitchen." Takato says lamely, winking at Takaba.  Aki blushes, and doesn't answer.  "Asami wear that in the mornings, sometimes? Does she ever, uh... Just wear the apron?"  Takato smiles widely when Aki nearly doubles over in a mixture of laughter and blushes.

"Oh my god, Takato, no-just-oh my-"

Kou, meanwhile, is taking in the spacious apartment.  Asami must be seriously rich.  The bathroom is so HUGE, he almost doesn't want to leave.  It's like being in a really fancy hotel... in another country or something.

Without really thinking about it, he opens the cupboards in the bathroom, not sure what he should be snooping for, but knowing some snooping is in order. There's nothing suspicious at first.  Basic, normal hygiene supplies, and... Not so basic supplies.  Lots of lube, condoms.  Expensive ones.

Kou grins to himself, and looks at another item.  What is this...?

_Gentle Anal Douoche_

Kou puts it back down and closes the cupboard, not sure what to think of that.  Maybe Asami likes it, uh... Hm.  Good for Aki.  Kou didn't think he had it in him, honestly.

Deciding it is time to rejoin his friends, he stands and heads towards the door.  But, before he does, he notices a different door.  One that probably leads to the Master Bedroom.

Just a peek should be fine... Right?

Kou sticks his head out the door, and his jaw drops.

It's huge.   A king sized bed.  Or, bigger.  Is there something bigger than a king size? Kou doesn't know.  He'd never known anyone to have more than a queen, and even that had seemed excessive.

Unable to control himself, he pushes into the room, trying to take its spaciousness in.

It seems bigger than his whole apartment.

But something is... off.  About all of this.  He can't put his finger on it, but as he stares into the open closet, filled with large mens shirts and suit jackets, he realizes it.

Oh.  My.  God.

 

Asami is a man.

 

-

 

Akihito and Takato have finally stopped laughing, and have started to head to the door to wait for Takato.

"Listen, Aki, I am really sorry about barging in so bullheadedly.  We've really just been worried.  It's not like you, ya know?"

"I know.  And I get it, really, I do.  And I'm glad you guys care so much.  Just... Don't keep doing stuff like this.  Okay? Asami and I are really casual, and Asami likes privacy.  I feel bad letting you guys in like this.

"I'm sorry, and we really won't do this again.  Thanks for trusting us, though, with at least this much."

Akihito smiles at his friend, wishing things were different.  They really are good guys.  Good guys who know so little about the darkness in Akihito's life.  No need for them to be tainted like he is.  In that moment, he feels almost ready.   _Soon_ , he promises himself.   _Very soon, I'll tell them everything._

"Aki, Aki!" Kou shouts from the hall as he comes running at his friends.

"What is it? What's wrong, Kou?"

"Wh-why didn't you tell us? Why? That's--that's so--"

"Tell you what, Kou? What's going on?"

"Takato, how could we have not known? I mean, it makes sense, really.  Aki, you're so cruel!!"

"Kou, you're not making sense! What's going on?"

"I know, Aki! I know that Asami is--"

So focused on their hysterical friend, no one hears the door behind them open.  Or the footsteps make their way through the hall, and come to a stop behind them.  

"Asami is..." Kou starts again, but he isn't looking at Akihito.  

He's looking at the figure behind his friend.  A tall figure, a wide figure.  One with broad shoulders, and powerful fists.  One with an expensive three piece suit, and a designer watch.  But it's his eyes that hold Kou in place.  Burning, menacing, golden eyes.  The eyes of a predator.  Kou knows in that moment he was right to fear for Akihito's safety.  Asami's mouth turns down in a grimace as he glares down at Kou.

"Is what, Kou-kun?"  Asami's voice is soft, a dangerous tone if Takaba knew anything about him.

Takaba can't turn around, can't face the man behind him.  He should have known... That bastard must have set this all up.

Asami takes the silence as opportunity to enter his home, pushing past the three boys impatiently. He heads for the drinks, and pours one for himself.

Finally, Takaba recovers first.  He moves in front of his friends, who have gone completely silent.  They don't even move.

"Did you set this up, bastard?"

Asami doesn't respond.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!"

"Sorry, were you talking to me? I don't know anyone named 'bastard.'"  

Takaba felt bile rise in his throat.  That... that..

"Don't pull that shit with me! Did you or did you not set this up?"

Asami just smirks infuriatingly, and sits down on the couch.

"Aren't you going to introduce me, Takaba? Or are these intruders who should be escorted from the premises?"

Akihito hears the barely hidden threat in his tone, and represses the urge to walk over and smack that look off his lover.

"Alright! Fine! I don't care anymore! You two idiots, come here!"

When neither responds, Akihito grabs been by their hands and presents them to Asami.

"Kou, Takato, this is Asami Ryuichi, the guy who's been fucking me.  We met a while back while I was on one of my jobs, and we've been doing it like bunnies ever since.  No, he's not abusive.  We're just kinky as fuck.  No, I don't take money or gifts from him in return for sexual favors.  We just happen to be extremely compatible."

Kou and Takato look steadily more shell shocked by these revelations, but Akihito isn't done yet.

"And I'm sure I don't have to tell you a single damn thing about them,  _bastard,_ seeing as you orchestrated this whole damn thing in the first place.  So, introductions are over.  Kou, Takato, you can leave now."

Asami just leans back, watching his young lover with those sharp eyes.

"Ah, uh... Okay... um, nice to meet you, uh, Asami-san." Kou and Takato say, before bowing politely and scurrying to Takaba's side.

"I can practically hear you smirking, Asami.  Say what you want to say."

"... You're scaring your friends, Takaba.  Not that I care. If they run off you'll have one less thing distracting you."  _from me._

Akihito ignores this as best he can, and shoves his friends out the door.

"I have to have a word with him, but don't think you two are off the hook.  Try to not freak out too much, okay? Just forget about it. Hasegawa will drive you home, I'll call her right now."

 

-

 

When Takaba hangs up with Hasegawa, Asami is on him instantly.

"Want to explain what the hell that was all about?"

"Me?? You want me to explain? You're the one--"

"The one who invited your friends over so that they could traipse through my home, without me here, invade my privacy, and then leave without having so much as an explanation? God, Takaba.  I thought you were sharp, but clearly you're just a child."

Asami releases Takaba, and heads back to the couch, where he'd left his drink.

"You mean, you didn't...?"

"I've made it pretty clear I don't care about what you get up to on the streets, Takaba.  That includes your friends. So.  Let's start this again.  Want to explain what the fuck that was all about?"

"They... They've been bugging me a lot, recently.  Said they were worried or something.  They um, they kind of black mailed me into bringing them here.  They were supposed to be gone before you even came back."

Asami sits silently, too irritated to take a drink.  He just holds it, staring into its depths.  He had not expected Takaba's friends to be here, in the middle of the night, when he was in a state like this.  Asami didn't like surprises like that.

"Were you going to tell me strangers were in my home when I did get back?"

Now it's Takaba's turn to be silent.  He considers lying to the older man, but finally relents, sighing.

"Well, no.  I live here too, you know. I can have people over if I want."

 Asami just leans back into the couch.  Takaba doesn't like that tightness in his eyes, that set of his shoulders.  He feels like a real asshole for treating Asami like that, especially in front of his friends, assuming Asami had orchestrated the whole thing.

"Look, Asami, I... Shit, I'm sorry.  I shouldn't have jumped down your throat like that, okay? Dick move on my part, I admit it.  Cats oughtta the bag now, though, so I guess there's that."

Asami doesn't respond, just sits there, still not drinking from his glass, not looking at Takaba.  

Takaba scratches his head, not sure what to do.  His parents always said that you should never go to bed mad, but did that even apply here?  He shifts uncomfortably once more, then moves over to the couch.  

Asami still doesn't move.  If anything, he stiffens further.

Takaba leans against him, breathing in his scent.

"I'm really sorry, okay?"

 Asami just sighs, and wraps his arm around the boy.

 They sit like that for a long time, and just as Takaba thinks he's about to fall asleep, Asami speaks.

"I hear you're looking around my business again." Takaba perks up, but doesn't move.  "We've established, of course, that you do what you want.  Just keep Hasegawa with you, alright? I may own Tokyo, but I'm not god.  I can't control everyone who works for me."

"R-right." Asami nods, and shifts to stand.  Takaba, not thinking, grabs his arm.  Asami raises an eyebrow, waiting for Takaba to explain.  "You know... if I'd been straight with Takaba and Kou sooner, this could have been avoided."

Asami nods in agreement, and Aki continues.

"What I mean is, I could keep investigating like I am, or... you could just tell me what's going on."

Asami looks away, considering.

"I'm doing some... spring cleaning."

"Alright.  Well, that's specific."

Asami sighs heavily again, and Takaba feels the man tense.  Aki hadn't planned to do this, especially not tonight when he was in such a bad mood, but...

"Do you want to be involved, Takaba? Do you want to know all about my work? I thought you preferred to watch through your viewfinder."

"Well... Yes, but..."

"You want me to tell you all my deep, dark secrets? Might be easier if I didn't think you'd sell them to a corner newspaper along with a photo."

"I-"

Asami grabs Takaba's jaw, and forces him to meet his eyes.  He gives a look that silences Takaba, a dark look, one usually reserved for work.

"Do you want this conflict of interest, Takaba? You want to be called in to testify against me in court someday? 'Will the witness please confirm that during pillow talk, Asami Ryuichi confessed to all crimes brought against him?' What will you do then, Takaba?"

The boy is silent, unsure of his answer. Unsure of what's being asked, or what's expected.

"Asami, I-"

"I've said it before, haven't I? Do what you want.  But never betray me.  I purposefully keep you in the dark, so you can't betray me.  Yet you insist on making that impossible for me."

Takaba looks away, now.  He's never felt ashamed about his work, never regretted anything before.  Yet, he feels oddly guilty.  Which is total bullshit.

"One day you're offering to assist me.  The next you're trying to sell me down the river. So what do you want, Takaba? Do you want to know, do you want me to tell you? Because if I do, you're responsible for it after that.  And if something happens... I believe I've made myself clear.  I don't take to being betrayed."

"I... God, Asami.  What, you want me to just drop it?"

Asami stares for a moment, then turns away.

"Do what you want, Takaba.  Just stick with Hasegawa.  It's the least you could do for me."

Takaba gazes at Asami for a moment more, before leaning back onto Asami.

"Alright, Asami." 

 

-

 

Hours later, Takaba wakes up.  They'd both fallen asleep, right there on the couch.  Knowing there's no way he's going to be able to move Asami to the bedroom without waking him, Takaba tries to make him more comfortable.  He takes off Asami's shoes, unbuttons his jacket, his pants.  Takes off his tie.  Miraculously, Asami remains asleep. Takaba grabs a blanket, and switches off the light. 

Before he gets back onto the couch with Asami, he grabs his phone, sending a quick text to Hasegawa.  

_I know it was you._

 


End file.
